Odahviing (Skyrim)
|class = |faction = Dragon |rank = Alduin's right-hand Dovahkiin's right-hand |services = Assistance in battles |essential = Always |respawn = No |RefID = |Base ID = }} Od-ah-viing (Dragon Language: ) was an ally of and right-hand dragon to Alduin. The Dragonborn must summon him to an encounter in Whiterun during the main quest. His name is presented to mean Winged Snow Hunter, or, in accordance with his appearance, Snowy Winged Hunter. Background Odahviing was killed sometime after the Dragon War and was buried in the southeast of Skyrim near Riften.Atlas of Dragons During the Dragon Crisis in 4E 201, he was revived by Alduin to act as his lieutenant. Interactions The Fallen In order to find the final location of Alduin, the Dragonborn must capture and interrogate Odahviing. To lure Odahviing into the trap, the Dragonborn must use Dragonrend to force him to land, and walk backwards into Dragonsreach, causing him to be trapped. While captured, Odahviing bargains with the Dragonborn for his freedom. For his release, he trades the Dragonborn his loyalty and safe passage to Alduin's temple of Skuldafn, high in the eastern mountains and reachable only by flight. Epilogue After the Dragonborn slays Alduin and is shouted back to the Throat of the World, the Dragons acknowledge the Dragonborn's Thu'um and began flying out and shouting, with Paarthurnax pledging to lead the Dragons and teach them the Way of the Voice. Odahviing then came down to the Dragonborn, wishing Paarthurnax success on his quest to make the dragons follow the Way of the Voice. Odahviing was already impressed twice over after the battle and pledged his life to the service of the Dragonborn, claiming that he will come to the aid of the Dragonborn whenever the Dragonborn needs help, if he can. Then he flies away and later can be seen circling the top of the Throat of the World. Call Dragon shout Summoning Once freed, Odahviing becomes a friendly Dragon that helps the Dragonborn. He can be summoned by using the Call Dragon shout which is learned during the quest "The Fallen." He may only be summoned outdoors. Behavior *When Odahviing is called, he will not harm followers, nor will they harm him. This includes any Legion or Stormcloak members assisted. Odahviing, however, becomes hostile toward Shadowmere. *If Odahviing takes too much damage in battle, he will land and stop fighting. *He prefers to battle from the sky and is still affected by area of effect spells, such as Lightning Cloak or Fireball. *Odahviing, when called to battle a fellow dragon, may enter aerial combat with the hostile dragon. *He fights until all hostiles are dispatched. *Once all hostiles are dispatched, Odahviing will circle overhead the Dragonborn and roar a farewell before flying off into the distance. Dialogue The Fallen "Zu'u bonaar. You went to a great deal of trouble to put me in this... humiliating position. Hind siiv Alduin, hmm? No doubt you want to know where to find Alduin?" :That's right. Where is he hiding? "Rinik vazah. An apt phrase. Alduin bovul. One reason I came to your call was to test your Thu'um for myself. Many of us have began to question Alduin's lordship, whether his Thu'um was truly the strongest. Among ourselves, of course. Mu ni meyye. None were yet ready to openly defy him." ::You were telling me where to find Alduin? "Unslaad krosis. Innumerable pardons. I digress. He has travelled to Sovngarde to regain his strength, devouring the sillesejoor... the souls of the mortal dead. A privilege he jealously guards... His door to Sovngarde is at Skuldalfn, one of his ancient fanes high in in the eastern mountains. Mindoraan, pah ok middovahhe lahvraan til. I surely do not need to warn you that all his remaining strength is marshalled there. Zu'u lost ofan hin laan... now that I have answered your question, you will allow me to go free?" :::Do you promise to serve me? "Aam? Serve you? ...no. Ni tiid. If and when you defeat Alduin, I will reconsider." :::Not until Alduin is defeated. "Ah. Well." :::"Hmm... krosis. There is one... detail about Skuldalfn I neglected to mention." ::::Tell me what you know, then. "Only this. You have the Thu'um of a dovah, but without the wings of one, you will never set foot in Skuldafn. Of course... I could fly you there. But not while imprisoned like this." :::::We seem to be at an impasse, then. "Indeed. Orin brit ro. I cannot leave here until you defeat Alduin, which you cannot do without my help." :::::Do you expect me to take your word for that? "Ahraan. You wound me, Dovahkiin. I may not tell the whole truth, but I am no liar. Go and see for yourself. Zu'u ni bo nol het. I will be here... unless Alduin returns before you do." :::::Fine. I'll set you free if you promise to take me to Skuldafn. "Onikaan koraav gein miraad. It is wise to recognize when you only have one choice. And you can trust me. Zu'u ni tahrodiis. Alduin has proven himself unworthy to rule. I go my own way now. Free me, and I will carry you to Skuldafn." The World-Eater's Eyrie "You have reconsidered my offer, hmm? Onikaan kron? You will release me - ro laan - if in return I promise to take you to Skuldafn and stop helping Alduin?" :I'm still wondering if I can trust you. "Zu'u ni tahrodiis. It was you that lured me here and took me prisoner... vobalaan grahmindol. I have done nothing to earn your distrust." ::You did try to trick me into letting you go. "Hin aar, orin nu. And yet here I am, still your prisoner." ::I guess I'll have to trust you. "Onikaan koraav gein miraad. It is wise to recognize when you only have one choice. And you can trust me. Zu'u ni tahrodiis. Alduin has proven himself unworthy to rule. I go my own way now. Free me, and I will carry you to Skuldafn." :Yes. I'll set you free if you promise to take me to Skuldafn. "Onikaan koraav gein miraad. It is wise to recognize when you only have one choice. And you can trust me. Zu'u ni tahrodiis. Alduin has proven himself unworthy to rule. I go my own way now. Free me, and I will carry you to Skuldafn." Upon being set free: "Saraan uth - I await your command, as promised. Are you ready to see the world as only a dovah can?" :I'm ready. Take me to Skuldafn. "Zok brit uth! I warn you, once you've flown the skies of Keizaal, you envy of the dov will only increase. Amativ! Mu bo kotin stinselak." :Hold on. I'm not quite ready. "Kreh zini! The freedom of the sky beckons! Yet I stay here, nau gol, as promised." At Skuldafn: "This is as far as I can take you. Krif voth ahkrin. I will look for your return, or Alduin's." Epilogue "If Alduin himself could not stand against your Thu'um, I feel no shame in my own defeat. As for myself, you've proven your mastery twice over. Thuri, Dovahkiin. I gladly acknowledge the power of your Thu'um. Zu'u Odahviing. Call me when you have need, and I will come if I can." Conversations The Fallen Whiterun Guard: "Hear that?" Whiterun Guard 2: "Shor's bones, here he comes!" Odahviing: "Dovahkiin! Here I am!" Jarl Balgruuf the Greater: "Steady! Steady, now! Keep under cover until it's down!" Jarl Balgruuf the Greater: "Get back! Get back! We need to trap it, not kill it!" Jarl Balgruuf the Greater: "That's it! Now, wait until he's inside!" Jarl Balgruuf the Greater: "Got him!" Odahviing: "Nid!" Whiterun Guard 3: "I think it's holding!" Odahviing: "Horvutah med kodaav. Caught like a bear in a trap... Zok frini grind ko grah drun viiki, Dovahkiin. Ah. I forget. You do not have the dovah speech. My... eagerness to meet you in battle was my... undoing, Dovahkiin. I salut your, hmm, low cunning in devising such a grahmindol - strategem." Dragon scales Farengar: "Incredible! Uh... sir, you have no idea how long I have waited for such an opportunity! I would be most appreciative if you would permit me to perform some, ah, tests on you. Purely in the interests of the advancement of knowledge." Odahviing: "Begone, mage. Do not test my promise to the Dovahkiin." Farengar: "I assure you, you will not even notice me. Most of them are hardly painful at all to a large dragon such as yourself." Irileth: "Farengar, very bad idea. Even for you." Farengar: "Surely you won't miss a few scales... or a small amount of blood..." Odahviing: "Joor mey! What are you doing back there? Yol... Toor...Shul!" Jarl Balgruuf the Greater: "Farengar! Enough, fool!" Opening the trap Whiterun Guard: "Get ready to open the trap! This seems like a really bad idea to me." Jarl Balgruuf the Greater: "Carry on, soldier. This is all part of the Dragonborn's plan." Irileth: "By all the gods..." Odahviing: "Faas nu, zini dein ruthi ahst vaal." Irileth: "You're either the bravest person I've ever met or the biggest fool." Jarl Balgruuf the Greater: "May Kynareth guard you while you pass through her realm!" Quotes *"Dovahkiin, here I am!" *"Nid! Horvutah med kodaav. ("No! Trapped like a bear.") ... Zok frini grind ko grah drun viiki, Dovahkiin. ''("My most eagerness (to) meet (you) in battle brought my defeat.") Ah. I forget. You do not have the dovah speech." *"''Faas nu, zini dein ruthi ahst vaal." ("Fear not, my honor holds my rage at bay.") *"Alduin has proven himself unworthy to rule. I go my own way now." *" . I wish the luck in his... quest. But I doubt many will wish to exchange Alduin's lordship for the tyranny of Paarthurnax's 'Way of the Voice.' As for myself, you've proven your mastery twice over. . I gladly acknowledge the power of your Thu'um. . Call me when you have need, and I will come if I can." Gallery OdahviingFlying.jpg|Odahviing, flying around Skyrim. OdahviingLoadingScreen.jpg|Odahviing, seen in the loading screen. Trivia *Odahviing can be seen flying around the top of the Throat of the World once the Call Dragon shout has been obtained. *He is the last being to speak with the Dragonborn when they return from Sovngarde. *After his capture, Farengar Secret-Fire will come to examine him, wanting to perform tests and gather samples. He moves around to Odahviing's hindquarters, then Odahviing will shout in pain and let off a burst of fire. Farengar will then flee afterwards. *Odahviing is voiced by Canadian actor Charles Dennis. *He is one of the few named dragons that can be mounted, with the addition of the add-on. He also has unique audio differing from the other dragons. *If Paarthurnax was not slain after killing Alduin, Odahviing will express a mild resentment of having to submit to his tyranny. If Paarthurnax was slain prior to killing Alduin, Odahviing will express delight in serving the Dragonborn whenever they use the Shout to call him. *Odahviing's Dragon Burial Mound is said to be located southeast of Skyrim, near Riften, in the book, Atlas of Dragons. Bugs * The Jarl must be at the Dragonsreach Great Porch in order for Odahviing to be captured properly. * Bend Will might not work on Odahviing. **To resolve this, reload the save before trapping him. * Odahviing will not be capturable if Irileth randomly becomes hostile. This occurs upon leaving the great porch without capturing Odahviing first. The only way to fix is to go back to an older save. *If attacked while he is trapped in Dragonsreach, no damage is done to him and he will do nothing. Upon release, he becomes hostile. *When he is trapped at the Dragonsreach Great Porch, he may not appear in the trap, and instead will be hovering at an angle behind it. If this occurs, he cannot be spoken to. Appearances * * de:Odahviing (Skyrim) es:Odahviing ru:Одавинг (существо) pl:Odahviing it:Odahviing uk:Одавінг fr:Odahviing Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Skyrim: Dragons Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Named Dragons Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers